


quiet instances

by smallredboy



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Teasing, the house/wilson is only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 20:25:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17372705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/pseuds/smallredboy
Summary: House, Cameron and Chase watch as Foreman works out.





	quiet instances

**Author's Note:**

> for polyshipprompts' january event, filling the prompt for day 10!
> 
> i love these dorks. theyre in love because i said so
> 
> enjoy!

House appreciates the peaceful moments he manages to get with his team-slash-lovers-slash-significant others.

When there’s no patient on the brink of death, and Foreman has no reason to argue with him, Cameron has more than enough reason to kiss him, and Chase has enough reason to be grumpily affectionate.

Right now Foreman is working out at the local gym while Chase and Cameron rest against House. He’s the tallest one of the four of them, so they both always cling into him. If he’s not available for clinging, then it’s Foreman—, especially for Chase.

They stay in silence while they watch him. Cameron has her head on his lap while Chase is leaning against him, looking at Foreman intently, like there’s nothing else to focus on in the entire world. It’s cute, really, and House would tease him about it, but he does enjoy the silence as he runs his fingers through Cameron’s hair.

He isn’t sure when being House-Chase and Chase-Cameron became House-Chase-Cameron and Chase-Foreman, or when he walked in on Foreman and Cameron making out while over at his place, or when was it that he was pushed to a wall while arguing with Foreman, Foreman’s eyes glinting with that smugness that really is much more of an attractive quality in him.

But now they’re a unit way past the professional, and Wilson already has told him a thousand times how Human Resources would very much not like this development, and he doesn’t mind the threat of HR. Cuddy congratulates him on how they’re working better than ever and he bites his tongue on saying it’s all because he sucked Foreman’s dick. If Cuddy found out, well, that’s a completely different story than when Wilson, his boyfriend of many years, was told.

Foreman is on the treadmill for a few minutes before moving onto the bench press. Chase moves a little, watching one of his boyfriends closely, his lips pursed as he watches Foreman lift the barbell again and again.

The silence is interrupted by Chase making a noise. “Do you think he could bench press me?” he stage-whispers to House.

House laughs earnestly, pulling him into a quick kiss. “I’d like to think so.”   


Foreman stops moving, catching his breath, sweat drops pouring down his forehead.

“I don’t think I could,” he says.

“Don’t ruin the twink’s fantasy,” Cameron intercepts.

Foreman laughs breathlessly, his hands shaking a little as he stands up, heading into their little group and falling into Cameron’s arms, exhausted.

“You’re gross,” Cameron tells him, pushing him away.

“Aww, c’mon,” Foreman protests, trying to cling to her. “I love you! Let me hold you!”   
  
House pokes him, grinning wide too, leaning up to kiss him. “Go shower. You can cuddle up to Cam after.”   
  
“Ugh,” Foreman says flippantly, heading to the showers in the second floor of the gym.

Cameron immediately slides into House’s lap, kissing him, as soon as Foreman is gone.

House rolls his eyes. “You smell like him.”   
  
“As if you don’t like that.”   
  
“When Foreman’s smell isn’t just sweat I like it, yes.”

Chase snorts and mumbles something about how Foreman needs to see if he can bench press him.

Yeah, House appreciates the little peace and quiet he can get.


End file.
